Eastern Coven/Gallery
Blood Wars castle sky.jpg|Aerial view of the castle Blood Wars castle.jpg UBW 0119.jpg|Control room computer monitors UBW 0121.jpg|Control room keyboard Blood Wars Castle entrance.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.06.39 -2017.07.14 18.42.26-.jpg Blood Wars Thomas.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.07.16 -2017.06.14 01.01.16-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.07.24_-2017.07.14_18.42.54-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.07.27_-2017.07.14_18.43.03-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.07.29_-2017.07.14_18.43.27-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Semira at the Eastern Coven.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.09.31_-2017.07.14_18.44.41-.jpg Semira & Thomas.png Amelia's portrait Blood Wars.jpg‎‎|A portrait of Amelia in the castle Thomas and council.jpg|The Council chamber Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) The Vampire Council at the Eastern Coven.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Thomas before the Council .png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Thomas welcome David.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Semira welcome David.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Thomas and David at the Eastern Coven.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David, Thomas, Selene and Alexia at the welcome party.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.20.53_-2017.07.14_18.47.02-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.22.03_-2017.07.14_18.47.29-.jpg Vampire vs Lycan.png|An engraving of the Vampire-Lycan War found within the Coven Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.22.03 -2017.04.26 15.33.56-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.22.54_-2017.07.14_18.48.03-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene and the Death Dealers.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene training the recruits.png Underworld0012.jpg|Death Dealers in the Training Room Blood Wars death dealers.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.24.57_-2017.07.14_18.49.05-.jpg UNDERWORLD-BLOOD-WARS01.jpg Underworld - Death Dealers Recruits.jpg|Death Dealers recruits at the Eastern Coven David & Thomas 5.png UBW 0688.jpg|Secret passageway in the Eastern Coven Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene being drained.png David and Thomas.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Semira find David and Thomas.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Semira prepares to fight Thomas.png Semira with sword.jpg|Semira in the Coven Thomas vs Semira.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Thomas vs Semira and Varga.gif Semira vs Thomas.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David rescue Selene.png Tumblr olaqandwOE1r2aobgo4 400.gif Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.36.25_-2017.07.14_18.51.36-.jpg UBW 0774.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Cassius observe the recruits ashes.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Semira and the Council.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.31.41_-2017.07.14_18.50.55-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.38.14_-2017.07.14_18.52.45-.jpg Big startfilmru1330514.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.01.09_-2017.07.14_19.01.56-.jpg Tumblr olaqandwOE1r2aobgo2 400.gif Blood Wars Semira transforming.jpg UBW 1468.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.03.03_-2017.07.14_19.03.22-.jpg UBW 1511.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.05.07_-2017.07.14_19.04.12-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.04.43 -2017.07.14 19.03.55-.jpg Blood Wars coup.jpg|Semira stages a coup in the Coven Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Semira attempt a coup on the council.png David and Death Dealers.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David returns to the Eastern Coven.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David stops Semira coup.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Semira and David.png David and council.jpg|David speaks to the Council Blood Wars vampires.jpg|The armory Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David and Varga at the Armory.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Council and Death Dealers at the Armory.png David leads attack.jpg|Death Dealers in the castle Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.08.13_-2017.07.14_19.05.17-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) The Vampire Council during the Eastern Coven Battle.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.08.39 -2017.06.25 10.24.17-.jpg Big startfilmru1330515.jpg|The Lycans attacking the Eastern Coven Death Dealers defend.jpg|The Death Dealers attack from a stairwell Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Council during the Eastern Coven Battle.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.10.34 -2017.06.14 01.03.40-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.12.24 -2017.06.25 10.25.26-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David in the Sunlight.gif Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.12.25_-2017.09.01_18.15.15-.jpg Underworld-blood-wars.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.13.26_-2017.07.14_19.10.07-.jpg Blood Wars Lycan army.jpg|The Coven overrun by Lycans Blood Wars Selene Marius.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.14.16_-2017.07.14_19.11.24-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.15.49_-2017.07.14_19.12.08-.jpg Armory.jpg|Selene in the armoury Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.19.40 -2017.04.28 09.31.21-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.13.56_-2017.09.01_18.21.44-.jpg Semira arrested.png David vs Semira 2.png David vs Semira 3.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David vs Semira.gif Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.14.12_-2017.07.14_19.11.12-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.14.52_-2017.07.14_19.11.52-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.16.48_-2017.07.14_19.12.51-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.17.24_-2017.07.14_19.13.34-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene killing Marius.gif Underworld - Blood Wars (2016)Vampire vs Lycans.gif Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David and Selene at the Eastern Coven.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.20.47_-2017.09.01_18.13.15-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.20.35_-2017.07.14_19.13.50-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.20.31_-2017.09.01_18.22.46-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.20.42 -2017.06.25 10.09.47-.jpg|Lycans fleeing the Eastern Coven Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.20.39_-2017.09.01_18.12.58-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene and David after the Battle.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.21.09_-2017.09.01_18.23.40-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.21.24_-2017.09.01_18.12.10-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.21.45 -2017.08.25 09.42.07-.jpg Underworld - Vampire Elders.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.20.52 -2017.07.02 12.34.06-.jpg Vampire Council in Graphic Novel.png Category:Locations Galleries Category:Gallery subpages